A Frozen Heart
by evilregal07
Summary: Set sometime in the near future (after 3B). Robin has decided to stay with Marian. Emma and Hook have ended things, and Emma has made her amends to Regina for bringing Marian back. Swan Queen all the way. Rating it T for moderate cursing.
1. Chapter 1 Perfect Day

A Frozen Heart

Perfect Day

Emma didn't know why she suddenly wanted some contact with the beautiful brunette that had refused to let her drive. Something about the woman let her mind wander to places it never had before. Emma had _always _been attracted to men, and the wrong men at that. Her thoughts drifted to her past choices, and her hand fell to Regina's knee unconsciously.

Regina's eyes narrowed down at the woman's hand on her knee, slightly confused. She didn't know what was going on in the blonde's mind, but she didn't question it aloud, not wanting to draw Henry's attention. Instead she shot the woman on of her infamous glares, to which Emma responded with a silent grin. A short time later her hand was removed and Regina thought nothing else of it.

Their son, Henry rode in the back of the car with a silent grin, just like Emma's, at the gesture between his birth mother and his adoptive one. They thought he didn't notice the way they reacted to each other, but he always noticed. He loved the idea of the two of them and always held on to a little hope that they would find their way to each other. Soon enough the boy drifted off to sleep.

"Henry, wake up sweetheart. We're home." Regina nudged him as spoke softly.

Emma smiled at them. "Let the kid sleep, I can carry him."

"You can carry him all the way up the stairs to his room?" The mayor's voice was full of doubt as she looked at his other mother skeptically.

Green eyes rolled as she responded, "Of course I can. I thought you'd learned not to underestimate me." She was already reaching for the boy. She was determined to prove Regina wrong. They walked up the path in silence, and Regina opened the door for her. Henry was heavier than she thought and her muscles ached to set him down. She groaned at the sight of the stairs, but started up them with their son anyway.

Regina heard the groan escape Emma's mouth and turned to watch the blonde carry Henry up the stairs. She immediately knew she shouldn't have. Emma's muscles bulged under his weight and Regina's mind started to wander. Why did this beautiful woman have to be Henry's birth mother and how had she come to be in their lives? The truth was it didn't matter anymore. This blonde woman, with the most striking green eyes, had been pulled into their lives, and nothing had been the same since. It had been a long time since Regina had actually wanted to be rid of her, if she ever really had. She couldn't remember much except that she loved the challenges the sheriff presented.

Emma placed their son in the bed gently, trying not to wake him. She smiled down at the boy. They'd had the perfect day. She and Regina had taken him to the Miner's Day festival together. They hadn't even argued. Well, not seriously, just their usual banter. She heard Henry mutter in his sleep and thought about how every day should be like this one. She made the decision right then, and knew she had to do it before she talked herself out of it.

A few moments later Regina heard Emma coming back down the stairs. She turned and smiled at her former enemy, "Thank you Miss Swan."

"How many times have I asked you to call me Emma? I call you Regina, don't I? What's the difference?"

"I suppose there isn't one. Alright, Emma."

The blonde grinned at her. "About time. Hey, I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too," Regina admitted. "I haven't seen Henry smile so much in a while. It's nice to see him happy."

"I agree, but I wasn't just talking about our kid. I had fun with you too." She shifted and placed her hands in her back pockets and she looked back over to make contact with brown eyes. "In fact, I was thinking we should spend more time together."

Regina's eyes widened. "You were?"

"Yeah," Emma was blushing now, but she kept eye contact while she pushed on, "and maybe sometimes without the kid. Would you maybe want to go to dinner with me tomorrow? Just me?"

"Are you asking me out Sheriff?" Regina was smiling despite herself. She didn't want to look too eager.

Emma blinked and blushed deeper. "No.. maybe… alright, yes. Will you please join me for dinner tomorrow night, Your Majesty?" Now she was grinning.

Regina tried to make herself be very business-like. "Alright. Be here at 7 o'clock on the dot, and you had better not be thinking of taking me to Granny's."

The blonde broke into a full smile. "You've got it. Granny's is a no and I will see you at 7. With that, Emma turned and left the mansion with somewhat of a spring in her step. She'd actually succeeded in asking the former Evil Queen out.

Meanwhile the brunette was left standing in her kitchen wondering what on Earth she had just gotten herself into. She decided not to worry about it for the night and went straight to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Awkward Situation

AN: I've decided to put their thoughts in Italics, so that's what those are. Thank you for the reviews and follows! I'm glad you like it.

* * *

Awkward Situation

Emma was so nervous that she couldn't stop fidgeting. She was still shocked that Regina had said yes when she'd asked her out the day before. Yet here she was, waiting for Regina in the kitchen and getting grilled by Henry.

"Sooo… Where are you taking Mom?" The boy smirked.

"I'm taking her to that nice Italian place, Tony's." Emma beamed back at him, proud of herself for having come up with the idea on her own.

"Tony's? You know that's the place in Lady and the Tramp?" Henry asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"Yeah, I figured it out. They play music and everything if you want it." She winked at her son.

"Gross. I wish I hadn't asked." He pretended to look disgusted, but laughed at his birth mother.

"How much do you like her? I don't want her to get hurt." He looked serious and thoughtful.

"Kid." _Why do you have to be so smart?_ Emma's eyes went soft and she bent down to their son's level. "I promise you, I will do my best to never, ever hurt your mom. I like her a lot." _Probably more than anyone, actually. Damn this is scary._

**CRASH**

"MOM?!" "REGINA?! You ok up there?!" The two yelled in unison.

Emma raced up the stairs. "Stay put kid."

Her mind was reeling. Some people in town still wanted the Evil Queen to pay for the first curse. _God, please let her be okay. _She flew into the mayor's room and was startled when she saw Regina's unclothed body holding up 2 dresses in the mirror. Her face turned almost as red as Regina's favorite apples.

"Miss Swan! What the hell are you doing?!" Regina rounded on her.

Emma's mouth hung open, looking the woman up and down. _Holy shit. She is gorgeous._ After a minute she began to sputter, "Oh, crap! Regina, I'm so sorry. I heard that crash and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You know things never stay calm here for long. I see that you're fine." _Geez, I'm rambling. Shut up Swan. _The savior blushed again.

"Yes, well," Regina replied with a smirk, "As you can see I'm quite well, and still not ready. You're here early. That was my shampoo falling as I was getting out of the shower."

"Oh, okay. Well I'm just gonna go wait with Henry. Sorry again." She focused on keeping eye contact with the brunette, not an easy feat when she was standing right in front of her looking stunning in all her glory.

"It's quite alright." Regina smirked again.

Emma gave her a shy smile, "By the way, I like the black one, Your Majesty."

"Noted." The mayor turned back around to get dressed and Emma rushed back down the stairs. _Stay cool Emma, stay cool. Henry's here. Hell, if he wasn't dinner might have been skipped after that._

Twenty minutes later, at 7 o'clock on the dot, Regina came down the stairs. _She wore the black dress! And her hair is doing that kind of bouncy thing that makes her look adorable. And of course, she's wearing some heels that make her legs look great. Keep your shit together Swan. You can do this. Asking her out was the hard part._

"You look gorgeous Madame Mayor." Emma stated as she reached out her arm to help Regina down the last few stairs.

"Thank you Miss Swan. You clean up rather well yourself." She smiled at Emma. _Well, would you look at that? She actually owns a dress. She looks amazing in red. She also let her hair remained curled today. Do my eyes deceive me or is our sheriff actually in heels?_

"They do not deceive you, Your Majesty. I know how to dress for a special occasion." Her green eyes sparkled, and she couldn't stop smiling at Regina. _And I have been waiting for this one for a long time._

_Shit. I did not mean to say that last part out loud. _"This is a special occasion?" She teased her former enemy easily.

"A very special one." _Whatever you do Swan, don't fuck this up. She's been hurt too much. Even the kid is worried. You can make this work. _"Shall we go then? We have to drop the kid off with my parents on the way."

* * *

Another AN: We will see how their date goes in the next chapter! I will try to have it up in the next few days. Thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3 First Date

AN: This chapter is a long one. It kind of got away from me, because I wanted to get the entire date in one chapter.

* * *

First Date

The two ladies dropped Henry off at the Charming's a little while later.

"Behave yourself, Henry," Regina said as she placed a kiss on his forehead. She then turned to Emma's parents. "I trust you've learned your lesson, and won't let him drive your truck, Charming." _Am I actually joking?_ "Thank you for keeping an eye on him." _Why am I being so nice?_

Emma nudged her son and then gave him a half hug. "Help take care of your Uncle Neal kid."

Henry rolled his eyes, "I know, I know. Will you two just go now?" _Please let this work._

Emma laughed. "Sure kid. Shall we, Your Majesty?" She reached her arm for the mayor again.

Regina slightly blushed at the gesture. _Right in front of Snow and Charming? Hopefully it makes them uncomfortable at least._ "Yes we shall, and will you please stop calling me that?" _Although, I do kind of miss it._

"But I like it," the blonde pouted. _Oh, whatever. She loves it._

Snow cleared her throat. "Have a good time, you two. You both deserve it." She hugged Emma and smiled at Regina like she wanted to hug her too but knew better than to try it.

"Thank you," they said in unison. They returned to the car arm in arm.

"Well that went well." Emma said as they drove off. _As well as it could have anyway._

"I know. I'm a little surprised. I expected something to have gone wrong by now." Regina was half teasing, half serious. "I can't believe your mother actually wants us to have a good date. Is it bad I kind of wanted her to freak out a little?"

"Oh, she definitely freaked out. She was all 'Emma, I didn't know you were gay! And you like Regina! That's brave of you!' I told her I never have been before. You're just different." The blonde grinned over at her date, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Well she's right about that. It is brave of you. Not many people would want to date the Evil Queen." She looked almost sad, but quickly made her face look completely neutral. "What about Charming? He didn't say much."

"First of all, you're not the Evil Queen anymore." _Sure you are the most royal pain in the ass I've ever met, but you're not evil._ "You're just Regina. And David was actually not at all surprised. He said he'd been half expecting this since Neverland. And if I remember correctly he told Mary Margaret that he couldn't believe she was surprised that I liked a woman. Something about my clothes and my swagger. He actually used the word swagger." She laughed.

"I'm a little surprised too. You've never dated a woman?" The brunette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, never. Have you?"

"I wouldn't say dated, but when I was Queen I enjoyed both male and female companionship from time to time." She shifted uncomfortably. _I hope she wasn't thinking she's the first for me too._

"Hey, no, that's okay. I was actually kind of hoping that you had some experience so you can nudge me along." She teased.

The car rounded into the parking lot and Regina finally looked up from the small speck she'd been staring at for the last few minutes. "Tony's. I'm impressed."

"I figured either here or Tiana's would be best."

Emma, always one for chivalry like her father, went around opened Regina's door. When they got to the door of the restaurant she opened that one too.

"Sheriff Swan! Welcome! I have your table ready. Oh! Madame Mayor! I did not know that you would be coming in tonight. Shall I get your normal table?" Tony's thick Italian accent greeted them.

"She's with me tonight Tony." Emma answered him with a smile.

"Very nice, very nice! Let me show you to your table."

They walked through a door to the side that Regina had never noticed before. _I've been here several times. What is this?_ Tony led them up a set of stairs and through another door. Regina gaped at the sight that met her eyes.

The door had opened onto a balcony on the backside of the restaurant, facing the beach. There was a single café style table there. Lights were strung along on the top of the balcony and wound around a couple of decorative trees. It was lit dimly enough that when they looked up, they could see the stars.

_My God, this is beautiful._

"Do you like it?" Emma looked at Regina hopefully.

Brown eyes locked on green ones, and then Regina broke into a smile. "I love it. It's beautiful."

"Oh good. I was worried." She grinned back. "Setting this up wasn't easy was it, Tony?"

"It was worth seeing you two smile like that after all you've done for this town. If I had known it was our mayor coming with you, I would have done even more after all she has done for us." Tony replied to Emma slightly blushing while he glanced at Regina.

"Thank you Tony." Regina answered trying not to show the tears that had formed in her eyes. _What a nice guy._

"No, thank you. You do so much for us. I'm going to bring you a bottle of my best wine ladies." He smiled at them and disappeared back through the door.

"Remind me that I owe Tony one. This is amazing." Emma said as she looked over the menu. "I'm glad I chose this over Tiana's. Hey, that reminds me. I've been meaning to ask you why you let her have her restaurant. Wasn't the whole point to take away happy endings?"

"It was, but letting her keep that was purely selfish of me. Have you ever tasted her gumbo? I wanted to be able to have it any time I wanted." Regina answered honestly.

Emma laughed. "Who knew you liked food that much? Most of the time you eat salad."

"I happen to like salad." She retorted.

"Lie. Super power, remember?" _She looks uncomfortable again. Better back off that topic. _"I can't decide between chicken alfredo and spaghetti. What are you having?"

"I was actually having the same problem deciding between those exact two things." She smiled, relieved that Emma had changed the subject.

"Well then I will order the spaghetti and you order the Alfredo. We'll split them." The savior suggested.

"Sounds good."

Tony returned about that time with a bottle of his best red wine. He poured them each a glass, took their order and disappeared again.

"My mother." Regina said as she took a sip of the wine.

"What?"

"The salads. They are because of my mother. She always made me watch my figure. Even after I became queen, she made me eat salad when she came to visit. Leopold didn't like it much when I ate other things either. It's turned out to be a hard habit to break." She started fidgeting with her hands and wouldn't meet Emma's eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry Regina. I had no idea." _Way to go Swan. Find a way to fix this. Make her smile again. _"Well I have a feeling your figure wouldn't change much, even if you ate other things. Magic is so draining, ya know? I mean look at me. I eat pretty much everything, and I eat even more since I started using magic." _Score! I love the way she laughs._ "We are gonna work on that. I'm going to make you eat a different food every time we go out."

"Every time? This is going to happen again? What makes you so sure that I want to do this again?" _Back to teasing. How does she do this to me?_

"Oh I'm certain of it. I haven't seen you smile this much in a long time, Your Majesty." Emma reached across the table and placed her hand on Regina's. "And I know I haven't been this happy in a long time either. You might just be stuck with me."

The two talked easily all through dinner, and surprisingly it wasn't ALL about Henry. They teased and laughed at each other. All the while, Emma's hand barely left Regina's, only moving when there was no other choice. Even when they got up to leave, she just laced her fingers through the brunette's. _I can't believe she's letting me do this._ Tony's had gotten busy since they had gone upstairs and as they left the whole place was gawking at the sheriff and the mayor holding hands and giggling like teenagers. The couple didn't even notice.

They drove back to Regina's in silence, but not uncomfortably so. Each had their own things on their minds. Snow had texted Emma to let her know that Henry had fallen asleep so they decided to just let him stay there for the night. Once again Emma opened Regina's door for her. She walked her to the door just as any chivalrous person would do._ Ok Emma. Don't just do this. You might freak her out. Ask first. _"I had a really good time Regina." She made sure their eyes were locked when she said it.

"Me too. Who'd have thought?"

"I can only think of one thing that could make it any better."

"Oh? What's that?" Regina was really teasing now. _I want her to ask for it._

"May I please kiss you goodnight, Your Majesty?" The blonde asked now standing so close that they could feel each other's breath.

"You may – "

Emma didn't wait to see if anything else followed. She closed the remaining distance between them and finally did what she had wanted to do since the first time they met.


	4. Chapter 4 Girlfriend

AN: Thank you all for the follows, faves, and reviews! I'm really glad you are liking it!

* * *

_Girlfriend_

Three days later Regina was in her office doing paper work when her phone rang. A light smile played across her lips as she saw the picture of her and Emma that the blonde had set for herself. _Calling already?_ "Miss me already Sheriff? We've only been at work for an hour?"

"I always miss you now when we aren't together," Regina heard someone (probably Charming) sigh dramatically in the background, "but unfortunately this isn't a personal call Madame Mayor. We have a bit of a problem."

Regina was suddenly all business. _I knew it had been too calm around here lately._ "What is it?"

"Well I think it's best if you see it. Could you maybe transport yourself over to the toll bridge?"

"I'll be right there." She clicked the phone to end the call and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

She immediately appeared in the middle of the bridge. She turned to look for Emma, and slipped. _What the hell is this?_ She looked down and noticed that she had been standing on ice. _It's July._ "Emma!" She shouted as she felt a sharp pain through her ankle.

"Oh shit! Regina I should have warned you not to appear on the bridge. Hang on a sec and I'll come help you up." Emma was by the patrol car putting on some snow boots that she found in the trunk. After lacing them up she ran over as quickly she could without falling to help the brunette to her feet. "Maybe you should change your shoes before we try to walk you off of here."

"Yes." Regina waved her hand and had snow boots on in an instant. She waved her hand again. "Damn. It's broken. My magic won't heal it."

"Not want I wanted to hear." Emma stated as she helped Regina off the bridge. "We know who did this and the last thing I want is for my girlfriend to be vulnerable with her on the loose."

Regina stopped moving at the word girlfriend. "I, um, girlfriend?"

The sheriff blushed. "You're starting to sound like me. I was going to ask you if I could start calling you that at dinner tonight and then this happened... Is that okay?"

_Is that okay?_ "You didn't even let the pirate put a label on you. Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Of course I'm sure. I never liked Hook as much as I like you. We're damn near inseparable anyway in case you hadn't noticed." _Hell, I'm only away long enough to work and sleep._

"Alright. Yes, it's okay." Regina smiled.

Emma kissed her again. The two been doing a lot of that since the first time. Henry had even caught them once and pretended to gag, but ended up wrapping both of his mothers in a hug. _God, this will never get old. I feel like a teenager again._ Emma thought.

They broke apart when Regina winced. Having gotten caught up in the moment she'd forgotten all about her ankle and placed it fully on the ground. _Shit._ "Would you drive me to the hospital, dear? We can talk about who did this on the way. By the way, where did Charming go? I thought I heard him when we were on the phone."

"I sent him after her." Emma said as helped her into the car and sped off.

"Who is she? What happened?"

"Well I didn't actually get her name. She ran from me, but I believe we are dealing with Elsa."

"Elsa?" _Hmm_. "Are you sure? I don't remember her from the Enchanted Forest."

"I'm almost positive. She stopped and answered some of my questions, but wouldn't let me get close to her. She told me she appeared in a barn with no idea where she was. She said she'd been hiding in the forest, but searching for her sister at night when no one is out. She seems like she's scared. She was really afraid she would hurt me. She started panicking when I got to close and then the bridge froze and she ran off."

"She appeared at a barn? Emma," _How do I say this without her thinking I'm blaming her?_ "Do you think it's possible that she came through the portal with you and Hook?" She finished the last sentence looking at her girlfriend carefully.

Emma tensed up. _She's seriously blaming me?_ She glanced over at Regina. The brunette was eyeing her looking slightly afraid.

"I'm not blaming you." She said quickly. "I'm just trying to figure out why she wouldn't have been here before. There are only two options. She either came in with the new curse, or you and Hook brought her here without realizing it. You said you left from Rumple's vault, right? He only kept magic in there that he didn't understand. He wouldn't have understood hers at the time. Her magic is fueled by emotion, namely fear and love. It seems more likely to me that you brought her here rather than the curse, especially with her showing up at the barn."

The blonde visibly relaxed. _That does seem more likely. _"You're right. I'm sorry." _That means she's been here about four months._ "Now let's get you in to see Dr. Whale, and then I will go talk to Gold."

Emma helped Regina out of the car and half carried her into the hospital. She waited until they had gotten her into a room. "If it's alright with you, I'm going to find Gold while they take care of you."

"Yes. That's fine. I'm a big girl Miss Swan." She smirked.

"I know, but I don't like leaving you here alone." Emma smiled back then turned to Dr. Whale who had just walked back into the room. "Take care of my girlfriend doc." She then gave Regina one more kiss, and left the room laughing at the dumbstruck look on the doctor's face. _Time to find Gold._


	5. Chapter 5 More Questions Than Answers

AN: This chapter is going to get away from the fluff, but I promise it will come back eventually. I hope you all still like it. I had to keep it kind of short though because I knew if I kept it going it'd end up being pretty long. Thanks for reading!

* * *

More Questions Than Answers

"Hi Emma!" Belle's usually cheery voice greeted as she entered the shop.

"Hey Belle. Is your husband around?"

"Yeah. Just in the back. I'll go get him." She offered.

"Thanks." _He had better remember what was in that vault and why it was there._

"Sheriff Swan. What can I do for you?" Rumple asked as he limped in.

"Do you remember the vault you had back in the Enchanted Forest? Would you happen to remember if you were keeping Elsa in it?" Emma asked, always straight to the point with him.

"That's an odd question to ask. There were a lot of things in there." He said slyly, eyeing Emma.

"Just answer it." _Why the fuck do you always have to play games._

"Yes, I believe she was," was all he gave her.

"Oh, good. Well do you know where I could find her sister?"

"I don't know her sister. I got Elsa, already bottled up, in a deal I made."

_He obviously isn't going to give me any info if I don't specifically ask for it. _"What kind of deal? With who?"

"Why are you asking?" He asked a little defensively.

_He must not like where this is going. Might as well tell him. _"Because she's here, Gold. And she's not bottled up. She's loose and looking for her sister and accidentally freezing things because she's scared. Now can you help me or not?"

"He'll help you," his wife piped up again.

He looked slightly irritated at her answer but responded anyway, "I truly have no idea where to find her sister, but I will tell you what I know. A woman came to me wanting to make a deal. She said she had some very strong magic bottled up that she was willing to give me if I helped her take over Arendelle. I already knew she was coming and what was in that bottle. I couldn't resist. Elsa's powers are strong, but they are limited by her emotions. I didn't understand magic fueled by fear and love, but I also didn't understand why her magic was limited to only ice and snow. Everyone with magic I'd ever known had been able to deal with more than one element. So I helped her gain Arendelle, and I locked Elsa in my vault. The bottle was missing when I went to retrieve it a few years later."

"A few years being around the time my parents met?" Emma looked only slightly guilty. _This is Gold after all, he doesn't really own any of his possessions._

"How did you know that?" He asked narrowing his eyes at the blonde now.

_Damn it! Regina was right_. "Hook and I brought her back. We didn't mean to. We only meant to return with Marian. The bottle must have slipped through with us. Who was this woman?" Emma was desperate for an actual answer instead of more questions.

"The Snow Queen," He said simply.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Elsa turned herself over to you?"

"Not Elsa. Helena, the original Snow Queen. Same powers, but much darker. She didn't think it was fair that the kingdom had loved Elsa, but hated her. Her revenge was capturing Elsa in that bottle."

"So who is she here? I need to find her to track Anna." _Can you please give me something a little more useful?_

"I've never seen her here." He looked as though he was actually thinking about it.

_Well my lie detector isn't going off, but he is The Dark One. _"You gotta be kidding." _All I get are dead ends_. "Thanks for your help." _Ah! Saved by the phone. _She glanced down to see who was calling. "I've got to go take this, it's David."

She didn't bother saying bye as she walked out the door and to her car while answering her call. "Hey did you find her?"

"I lost her Emma. I'm sorry." Her father sounded so disappointed.

"Great. Well maybe we should focus on finding Anna? I'm gonna call-" _Shit_. "The hospital is calling. Regina's there. I'll talk to you later." Click.

"Sheriff Swan." She answered in her usual manner this time.

"Hello again, Sheriff. Have you seen your girlfriend?" Whale's voice was not pleasant.

"What the hell do you mean have I seen Regina?! I left her with you!" Emma shouted. _I swear I will kill him if anything has happened to her._

"I put a cast on her and left the room long enough to get her paper work. When I came back in she was gone."

_Damn it woman. What have you done? _"I'll find her. She better be okay, for your sake."

She clicked the phone off once more and finally had a moment to look at her texts. _Regina texted me. There has to be a good reason for this. _Her face fell when she read the message.

**Tried to call. Went straight to voicemail. I think I know where to find Anna. I'm going over there. Call you when I know for sure.**

_Seriously Regina. What the hell? Why would you go without me? _**Be careful and call me asap.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Couple of Encounters

AN: Finally made myself a cover. I don't think it's the best, but it works. Thank you all again! I hope you all like this.

* * *

A Couple of Encounters

She was walking toward the cabin when she heard a voice behind her.

"Regina? What are you doing this deep in the woods, alone? You could get hurt." Robin looked her over with worried eyes that stopped at her ankle. "And what happened to you?"

_What right do you have? _She was instantly irritated by his concern. "It's none of your business what I'm doing. I could ask you the same thing. Your camp is completely on the other side of the forest. That's nothing, I just slipped on some ice. Emma took care of me. You don't have to worry about me."

"Ah. I had heard a rumor that the two of you are dating. So it's true?" His eyes were back on her face searching for her feelings that she never hid well.

"It is." She smiled at her memories of the last few days.

"Are you happy?" There was slight doubt in his voice.

"Honestly? Yes. I haven't smiled so much since Daniel." She realized as she said it that it was the truth. _Not even with you, but I see no need to be rude. Maybe he and I can even be friends one day._

"Right, well to answer your question, I'm here to see Kristoff, the lumberjack. We would like to build some houses near the camp, if the mayor will approve it?"

"I got the paperwork this morning before I was called away to help the sheriff. I see no reason why you can't. I'm glad you confirmed I'm in the right place. Now, to answer your question, I'm looking for Anna."

"She should be in the house. Kristoff is usually in the shed around the back. It was good to see you Regina." He seemed like he meant it.

"You too. Tell Roland hello for me?" _I do miss him._

He nodded as he walked around the house, and she made her way to the front door of the tiny cabin.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Who's there?" The young woman's voice sounded like it was already just behind the door.

"Mayor Mills."

The door quickly swung open. "Oh. Mayor. What are you doing way out here? Have we done something wrong?" The girl fidgeted and almost tripped over her own feet as she shuffled to the side to allow Regina in.

"No, dear. Nothing like that. I have some good news for you." She smiled at the girl as they sat at the small table she'd walked them to.

"You do?" Anna seemed surprised.

_She must not get much good news here. _"I do. Your sister is here."

"Wait, what? Elsa is here? That can't be. She wasn't in the Enchanted Forest when the curse hit. I'd have known. We would have found her. We searched everywhere." She seemed on the verge of tears.

"I assure you she's here. Sheriff Swan saw her this morning. She accidently froze the toll bridge. It seems as though she has been looking for you every night since she got here. Her problem is that she's been looking in town, not out here." Regina looked her in the eyes and saw the tears spill over.

"That's wonderful! How is this possible? Wait… if she froze the bridge she's lost control again… That must be why she's looking for me. Can you take me to her?" She jumped up, excited now.

"Well, we aren't sure where she's hiding, but I was thinking that if you come to town with me, she will find you tonight." The mayor smiled at the girl again.

"Yes! I'll come with you. Just let me go tell Kristoff where I'm going." She ran over and hugged Regina tightly. "Sorry. I've been told I'm overly affectionate."

"It's alright." She replied as she patted the girl's back awkwardly. _I'm hugging strangers now? Emma will pay for this. _She smiled to herself as her girlfriend came to mind again.

Anna rushed out the door to tell Kristoff she was going into town with Regina.

_It's been several minutes, honestly. How long does this take? Well it took Emma and I quite a long time yesterday. I'm going to – _The brunette's thoughts were interrupted by a scream from outside. _What the hell is going on? _She ran out as quickly as she could under the circumstances and was met with chaos.

Robin and Kristoff seemed to be knocked out by the shed. She circled around looking for Anna. _There._ She saw the girl a good distance away being pulled by a hooded figure.

"Hey!" She yelled as she conjured a fireball. "Who the hell do you think you are? Bring her back or I'll release this!"

The figure whirled around and in a swift movement Regina's fireball was extinguished. _What? _She snarled at the figure as she brought forth another fireball and released it toward them. It was put out again before it ever got close. A jet of ice flew towards her. _Elsa?_ She knew she couldn't dodge out of the way fast enough. _Henry, Emma… _They were her thoughts as the blast hit her straight in the chest.


	7. Chapter 7 Soul Mates

AN: Thank you all sooo much! I'm really glad you're liking it. I hope you enjoy this. I'm posting this from my phone, so instead of italics, the thoughts will be surrounded by Asterix. *Like this*

* * *

Soul Mates

"Regina! Regina! Wake up!" Robin's voice was frantic with worry. He gently shook her.

She let out a groan, and her teeth chattered as she spoke, "W-w-what ha-ha-happened? It's fr-freez-freezing."

"The witch hit you with a shot of ice. Come on I'm going to take you inside and wrap you up. I've still got to wake Kristoff. He hasn't come to yet." Robin helped her to her feet and into the house. It was slow going with all of her shaking. He laid her on the couch and wrapped her with a blanket. "I'll be back."

*Why does this shit always happen to me? She forced herself to remember what happened. What the hell is Elsa's problem? I thought she just wanted Anna. She had her, so why attack me? But wait... Anna screamed. I heard her scream. She wouldn't scream if that was her sister. So who was it? I need to call Emma.*

Her thoughts became drowned out by the sound of voices outside. *Great, she's here. Just what I wanted.*

"Robin? What's going on? What happened to Kristoff?"

"Marian, what are you doing here?" He was slightly annoyed. "Grab his feet, will you?"

"I, I got worried when you took so long, so I came to make sure you were alright," She responded hesitantly. She must have began helping though because Regina heard their voices coming closer.

"I'm fine. We were attacked by someone in a hood, based on their stance and grace, it seemed to be a woman. She ran off with Anna... Wait, Marian, before we take him in, you need to know that Regina is in there."

"Why? What is she doing here?" The woman's voice was filled with fury. "Is that what took you so long? You were visiting with your precious Evil Queen?"

"Marian, it's not like that. I swear to you I had no idea she'd be here. She came to see Anna."

"Old habits die hard." She retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anger began to creep into his voice as well now.

"Do you think it's a coincidence that she came to see Anna and now the girl has been kidnapped? Come on Robin. You know who she is. Or do you?.. You call her name in your sleep sometimes."

"I know Regina. You don't. You know the Evil Queen. That's not who she is anymore. Don't let the past cloud your judgement."

"And don't let your feelings cloud yours. I know you still feel something for her."

"That isn't fair. I thought you were gone. You can't expect my feelings to just stop because you're back." He sounded tired now. "We can talk about this later. Please help me."

"Alright."

The door opened and the two of them walked in to find Regina shivering on the couch.

"What happened to her? What's in her hair?" Marian tried to ask quietly. It was impossible in the tiny cabin.

*Seriously? She can't even speak to me? How mature. Wait, what is in my hair?* She forced her teeth to stop chattering before she spoke. "I was hit by flying ice from our unknown assailant. What's wrong with my hair?" She managed to keep a sharpness in her voice through her shivering.

"It's turning white," the woman answered bluntly with a cold stare.

Kristoff finally began to stir. Apparently he had been able to hear the conversation. "Where did it hit?" He whispered.

Robin answered for her. "Do you know this magic?"

"Yes. Elsa hit Anna twice when they were younger. Where were you hit Mayor?" He sounded concerned.

"My chest." She winced as a cold blast shot through her body causing her to shiver harder. Another part of her hair turned white.

"Oh, no. Her heart! Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. She doesn't have much time. She'll be completely frozen soon. I watched it happen to Anna. I thought she was gonna die..." His eyes welled with emotion at the memory. "We have to get her to someone she loves. Now."

Robin turned to Marian. "There's something I have to explain to you. The fairies. They told us that we are soul mates. That's probably why I call her name in my sleep. Mari, I can help her. Please, let me help her." He pleaded with his wife to understand what he was about to do.

The woman didn't say a word, just stared at him in disbelief.

"Mari, we owe her. She saved Roland's life." He begged.

She still didn't speak. She just nodded and walked out the door, not wanting to watch what her husband was about to do.

"I should... go make sure Sven is locked up," Kristoff excused himself.

Regina was fighting an internal battle. *I don't want to be alone with him. Great, just great... But he is supposed to be my soul mate... Why though? Because some pixie dust told you that? It was over 40 years ago... Tink's words: pixie dust never lies...*

"Regina?" Robin's soft voice interrupted her inner argument.

She rolled over on the couch to face her ex. "Robin." She said stiffly.

"I just- Well, this doesn't change anything. I still want my wife. I still want my family." He looked at her kind of sadly.

*I don't need your damn pity.* "I don't want this anymore than you do. I want Emma and Henry. My family." she said firmly. "But you're my soul mate," *according to the stupid pixie dust,* "Let's get this over with."

"Right." He leaned toward her. His lips pressed against hers for just a moment.

She shuddered painfully as another blast of cold hit her, and another streak of hair became white. *It didn't work. Why didn't it work?.. Because I love Emma. I've loved Emma all along.* "Emma.." she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8 An Act of True Love

AN: Thank you all so much! You make me happy. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had lots of feels while writing it.

* * *

An Act of True Love

**Ring, ring.**

_Are you serious? I'm going to throw this phone across the room. Robin? What the hell does HE want?_

"Sheriff Swan."

"Emma. Come quickly. It's Regina. Her heart's been frozen. I tried to save her and it... it didn't work."

"Where are you?" She practically yelled into the phone, already grabbing her keys and jacket. _I have to get to her._

"Kristoff, the lumberjack-"

She cut him off, "Of course." _Why didn't I realize Anna would be with him? Ugh._

"I'm on my way."

**Click.**

She ran out the door and was halfway to the bug when she saw him stumbling toward her. _Great. Just what I need. _"Not now Hook. I'm in a hurry."

"Well hello to you too, love." He slurred. "On your way to see the girlfriend?" He had moved to block her path with a sneer on his face.

"Actually, yes. And it's an emergency so move out of my way before I go lock you in one of those cells. I really don't have time for your shit." She moved to go around him, but he blocked her path once more. He was so close now she could smell the rum on his breath. _Gross._

"I just want to know one thing Swan. That's it. Just one, teeny little thing. Is she the reason we didn't work? Be honest with me, love." He looked at her with those sad blue eyes, and for a moment she almost felt bad for him. That is until he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her in for a sloppy, wet, drunken kiss.

She shoved him with all of her might and felt magic tickle her fingers as she unknowingly released the same gust of magic that Regina had once used to throw her across the front lawn. _God that felt good, but what have I done? _He flew halfway across the parking lot and landed with a thud. She yelled over to him. "Killian, are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you."

He responded with a grunt and began struggling to pick himself up. _Damn these Charming genes. _She cursed herself (as well as her parents) as she went over to help him up. As she did, she found herself answering his question, "I think she was part of the reason, but there are a million reasons that we would never have worked Killian. I care about Regina a lot. I have for a long time."

He looked at her with the sadness back in eyes. "Aye, love. I should have known it all along. I saw it back in Neverland. I just refused to believe what I was seeing. You don't just care for her, Swan. You love her. Haven't you realized that yet?"

"I… what?" She stuttered out. _Do I love her? We've been an official couple for all of five hours… _Memories of every moment they'd spent together over the last few years came flooding back to her mind. _You're Henry's birth mother?... Enjoy that shirt… enjoy that cocoa…_ _saving Henry from the mines…saving Regina from the angry mob…saving her from the wraith…Welcome back…I know that look, I know her...Regina being tortured…the trigger…Neverland…Our magic…the eclipse…My gift to you is good memories…I always know with you…I forgive you Emma…You broke up with the pirate?...Alright. Be here at 7…I like the black one, Your Majesty…May I please kiss you goodnight?... My girlfriend…_

Her jaw dropped as she finally realized what had been staring her, no them, right in the face for so long. "Oh." _I do love her. I am in love with Regina Mills._

"Aye. What are you still standing here for, love? Go to her." The pirate actually smiled at her. "Wait, Swan. Don't take the car. You'll be far too long. Cora taught me a little something about magic. You can just poof yourself over there. Just think of her with everything you've got and focus on being where she is, then release your magic."

"Why are you helping me?" she asked him with a quick smile.

"Because you deserve to be happy, love. Now, go."

_I love Regina Mills. _She disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. She felt the air press in all around her and her breath stopped. Then it was gone, just as quickly as it had come. She was standing in a little cabin deep in the woods.

"Emma!" Robin shouted from behind her.

She turned and quickly scanned the room. Her eyes fell to the figure on the couch. Emma's heart stopped beating. Regina's hair was completely white now, her skin was blue and her eyes were closed.

"She passed out a moment ago. The last thing she said was your name." Robin said as a tear streaked his face.

"No. No!" Emma screamed running over the couch, tears rolling down her face. "No, I'm not too late, I can't be." She touched Regina's frozen face, and stroked her hair. "Regina, baby, come back to me. Henry needs you." She choked out, "I need you." She bent her head down and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's. "I love you," she whispered.

The wave of magic passed through all of them. Regina's hair began turning back to brunette and she took in a gasp of air. "I love you too, Emma."

The blonde was still crying, only now with happiness. She scooped her girlfriend up and kissed her again, not caring who was watching. They kept kissing, not caring who was in the room. It seemed like less than a second to them, but like an eternity to everyone else there.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! We have a couple of options from here. I can end it here or I can keep going and resolve everything with Elsa and Helena. Let me know what you want! You have a few options. You can either shoot me a review or a pm here. You can follow me and inbox on Tumblr at .com. or you can email me at evilregal07 . Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9 Get Ready

AN: Awww! You all make me happy. You unanimously voted for me to finish this story. :) So, here is your next chapter. Sorry it's kind of short, but I didn't want to make you wait. I just don't have a lot of time because my brother is home for the weekend.

* * *

Get Ready

Kristoff finally cleared his throat. "Sorry ladies, but that witch has Anna. We need to find Elsa and get her back."

The finally broke apart rather awkwardly, having forgotten that they were not alone. Their foreheads remained pressed together for a moment longer while Emma stroked Regina's hair some more. The blonde finally murmured, "Right. Duty calls. May I just try something really quick?" Both men nodded. "Regina, babe, I know that you already tried this, but maybe if we tried it together it will work? I don't want to go after some Ice Queen with you already hurt. Let's try to fix that ankle."

"But it's broken. Magic won't heal a break."

"Yeah, well we didn't think magic could stop that trigger either, but it did. Our magic did that, and started a portal, and caused an eclipse. Please? Just humor me." She gave the mayor her goofy grin that she knew she liked.

"Okay. Just focus on getting it mended," the brunette smiled back at her.

"I got this," the sheriff winked at her.

The two placed their hands over the wounded area. An orb of golden magic surrounded the women, and Regina let out a gasp of surprise. She felt a painful pop as her ankle moved back to into it's original place and the cast disappeared along with the pain. "True love really is the strongest magic of all."

"It is. Now can we go get mine please?" Kristoff asked impatiently.

"Yes. We should go." Robin replied.

"Hang on you guys." Emma interjected. "We need to know what we are getting into." She proceeded to tell them everything she had learned about Helena.

"That explains why Anna screamed. We aren't dealing with Elsa. We're dealing with Helena." Regina didn't look pleased. _I am the only Queen this town needs._

"I was thinking the same thing. We need to find Elsa though. She can help us." Kristoff was pacing with worry. "I knew it wasn't Elsa. She wouldn't have attacked me."

"Emma, do you think you can focus on Elsa enough to transport to her?" Regina asked. The blonde responded with a nod. "You can meet us at the clock tower with her. Robin, you should go home and take care of your family. Helena may still be in the forest. They need to be warned. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. And hey, when you've got time, we should go talk to some fairies. I'd like an explanation." She nodded to him and he rushed out the door.

"Emma," she turned to her girlfriend, "Kristoff and I will meet you in an hour. That should give you plenty of time since we have no idea where she is." They kissed each other quickly and Emma disappeared in another puff of blue smoke.

The blonde focused on appearing close to Elsa, but far enough away that she wouldn't startle her. Her newfound true love seemed to have strengthened her magic immensely. She appeared hidden behind a tree somewhere in the forest. She could see the woman's glittering blue dress through the trees. "Elsa…" she called tentatively. "It's Sheriff Swan."

"Show yourself," she responded.

Emma stepped out from her hiding spot, facing Elsa.

"Don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you." Her face was contorted with fear.

_This poor girl is terrified. _"You won't hurt me. Listen, I need your help. Do you remember Helena, the Ice Queen?

Blue eyes widened with fear. "Yes…she locked me in that bottle. She's awful. Wait, what about her?" She was backing away now.

"She's here. I don't know how, but she is and she has Anna." Emma's face was full of pity.

She watched as a new determination filled Elsa's eyes and she came closer. "Where is she? I will not lose my sister again."

"Well," Emma shifted from one foot to the other, "I'm not sure where she took her, but I think she will come looking for you. She took Anna for a reason. My guess is that it was to draw you out so she can finish what she started."

"Let her. I don't care as long as she lets Anna go." Elsa said flatly.

"No. We won't lose you. She and Kristoff are both really glad you're here. This time you won't be fighting alone. My girlfriend and I," She grinned at this, "we both have magic. We are going to help you. We are going to reunite your family."

"You… you'd help me? You're not afraid?" Elsa looked at her in awe.

"I'm not afraid. We have magic, and if anything goes wrong, Regina and I have already proven that we have true love. Helena froze her heart this morning." Emma shuddered at the memory of thinking she'd lost the woman she loves.

"We'll stop her," Elsa encouraged. "What's the plan?"

"Right now, you and I have to get to the clock tower. Regina and Kristoff are waiting there for us. Helena will be close to town. She'll be watching for you. Get ready for a fight." _We are going to take this bitch down._

"I'm ready this time. Let's go save my sister."


	10. Chapter 10 The Fight (Dun, dun, duuuun)

AN: Sorry I didn't get anything for this posted yesterday! For those that haven't seen, I did post my SQW entries so that you had something to read. This chapter may be a little disappointing, but I have to be at work super early and didn't want to leave you all hanging again. Thanks for all reviews, follows and favorites. :) As always, you can follow me on Tumblr at .com. Oh, and now you can add me on facebook if you want. /DarkSwan07.

* * *

The Fight

When they reached the clock tower Emma, Regina and Kristoff all broke off to leave Elsa, seemingly alone. It wasn't long after they hid when they saw a tall blonde strutting toward the square in floor length white dress. "My darling Elsa, how have you been? It's been a very long time," the witch said with a wicked laugh.

"Helena," Elsa started.

"Ah, ah. I thought we'd learned our lesson there," the woman interrupted and let a jet of ice slap Elsa's hand hard enough to make her flinch.

"Where is my sister, Your Majesty?" Elsa asked.

"All in due time. First, I'd like to know how the hell you got out of that little prison I put you in," she sneered.

"Well it's not like I could see or hear anything in there," Elsa retorted. "From what I gathered you took me to the Dark One and then I was stolen and ended up in a barn here."

"No matter, you'll soon be back where you belong. Shall we get on with this again?"

Elsa didn't have time to respond before the witch sent another shot of ice her way. She created her own beam of ice and pushed right back. As the beams met, shards of ice shattered all over the square.

"You've been practicing," Helena noted as she sent another shot of ice toward Elsa.

"You haven't," Elsa commented as she easily dodged the beam and suddenly yelled, "Now!"

At her outburst Emma and Regina had jumped out and sent fiery chains to snake around her body, holding her in place while simultaneously restraining her magic. Kristoff came around the other side pointing Robin's bow right at her heart, "Where's Anna?" He asked roughly.

"Kristoff, it seems as though the curse was good to you. Selling people wood is much more useful here than selling ice," she smirked.

"Shut up, just tell us where she is," Elsa said.

"I know I'm tied up and all, but I see no reason to lose your manners. Ask nicely."

" Fine. Where is Anna, Yo-" Elsa started.

"I don't think you're in any place to be making demands Jadis, and I'm the only Queen here so Elsa will not be finishing that sentence," Regina interrupted as her temper finally got the best of her and the coils of flame tightened around the woman.

Helena gaped at the Queen, "How, how did you know my name? I haven't used that name in years, even when I took Arendelle, it was as Helena."

"My mother told me tales of you. She told me of the ice witch, Jadis that fled to our world from a place called Narnia. I realized who you were the second you insisted on being called by MY title," the brunette looked downright murderous. "Now tell them where the girl is."

"She's in my basement. 113 Drury," she sighed. "Now will you release me?" She asked as Kristoff and Elsa ran off to free Anna.

Emma started laughing like crazy. It took Regina a moment to catch on before she too was giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" Jadis asked, trying to see if there was something behind her.

Emma was still laughing as she struggled to form a coherent sentence. "Hahaha. Do? Hahaha. You? Hahaha. Know? Hahaha. The muffin man?" The two burst into another fit of giggles.

"Really? I thought you were a queen Regina, not a child," the witch scolded her. "Now release me."

Regina's laughter stopped immediately. "What the hell makes you think that we would release you to try this again? It seems to me that we will have to find something to do with you."

* * *

AN: Hope it wasn't too disappointing, and that you all enjoy the Narnia twist. Let me know what you think they should do with her. Oh, and I will make sure you see your Elsa/Anna happy ending reunion. Don't worry. :)


	11. Chapter 11: An Unpleasant Surprise

AN: Sorry! I know I was posting consistently every day, but life happens. Anyway, thank you so much for everything, as always. And a special thank you to gwindy219 for helping me with the idea for this chapter. I love you all!

* * *

Elsa and Kristoff reached the house on Drury Lane very quickly and Kristoff kicked the door open easily. He would later remember thinking it had been too easy.

They walked through an average looking living room and into the kitchen. He was looking for a light switch when something solid made hard contact with his face causing his nose to spurt blood. They weren't alone.

"Kristoff!" Elsa screamed as someone grabbed her roughly and shoved her into the wall. Fortunately she hit the lights in the process. As the room illuminated, she gained her footing and looked around. Her breath escaped into a gasp of shock. "You. How did you get here?"

All of the commotion stopped as she received a devilish grin from the dark haired man across the room. "Elsa," he glared at her, "How nice to see you again."

"Hans!" Kristoff said in shock as he recognized the man that Anna had once thought she loved.

"I prefer King Hans actually. When you were banished from Arendelle, I married Jadis." He chuckled slightly to himself, "Although I was the only one that knew who she really was."

"No one cares about Arendelle anymore Hans. We're in a completely different world and you're no king here. Where is Anna?" Kristoff said as he finally stood and brushed himself off.

Hans laughed again, "You're too late. She's been frozen. Jadis thought this might not go well and was prepared for it."

"Haven't you learned anything? True love will thaw her. We just have to get through you," Elsa stated as a beam of ice was thrust toward him.

He jumped out of the way with a smirk, "What makes you think I'm going to let you through me?" He reached into his pocket for a bottle and threw it at Elsa.

Black smoke swirled around her as she quite literally felt her power drain from her. The sudden loss of her magic made it hard for her to stand and she fell to the floor. She'd never known just how much her powers strengthened her.

She looked up from her spot on the floor and saw Hans coming toward her with a knife. She knew there was no way she could move quickly enough. Suddenly Kristoff tackled Hans causing the knife to clatter to the ground. He yelled as he began fighting Hans once more, but"Elsa, I'll hold him off. Go find Anna."

The two men continued their fight as Elsa pushed herself to her feet and her eyes caught sight of the basement door. True to his word, Kristoff made sure he kept the fight to the other side of the room while Elsa stumbled across to the door.

The stairs were not an easy feat either. Each step into the basement made her bones ache, but thoughts of the sister that she had almost abandoned filled her with the determination to continue on, just as Anna had once done for her.

After what seemed like an eternity she reached the bottom. It didn't take long to spot the blue figure left unceremoniously on the floor. She forced herself to run the rest of the way to her sister and stumbled on her weak beyond belief.

"Anna, I love you," she whispered as she brushed her lips gently across her sister's forehead.

She then let herself lie down on the cold cement floor next to her and reached for her hand. They had been there side by side for a few moments when Elsa began to feel the warmth returning to her sister's body. As the warmth spread, Elsa also began to feel a familiar tingle under her skin as her magic returned.

Anna finally stirred and immediately squeezed Elsa's hand in return. "Elsa," she murmured, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Elsa whispered, smiling through tears. She jerked into a sitting position as she heard steps coming quickly down the stairs.

Kristoff came into view at the foot of the stairs and both women smiled in relief. He closed the distance between them as quickly as possible and wrapped them in a group hug.

They let themselves enjoy the moment before Anna interrupted the silence, "Where's Hans?"

"Out cold and tied up. We should probably call the sheriff."


	12. Chapter 12: Conclusions

AN: Sorry for keeping you waiting so long everyone! It's been so busy. I gave you 2 parts so it would be a little longer to make up for the wait and because the second part was entirely too short to stand alone. There will be one more chapter after this, because I think you will all want to see a scene play out. Thank you all for everything!

* * *

Ch. 12 Conclusions

Emma and Regina pulled into view of the house soon enough. The blonde popped out of the car quickly and came around to open her girlfriend's door. It felt weird since they were there on business, but it also somehow felt right. They walked up to the house with their hands laced together.

Kristoff and Anna were waiting them for them on the porch. "Aww. Aren't you two adorable!" Anna exclaimed, "saving the town together again, and as a _couple._" She beamed at them and they both grinned back at her.

They shot each other quick glances, slightly blushing and then Emma's senses came rushing back to her. "Right, so, where's Hans?" She asked as she stepped onto the porch pulling the mayor right along with her.

"Yes. Let's dispose of him," Regina said clearly agitated that their work wasn't complete yet.

"That sounds a bit harsh babe," Emma scolded. "We haven't even figured out what to do with Helena yet, or Jadis, whatever the hell her name is."

"Speaking of the psycho witch, where is she?" Kristoff cut in. "I don't think we should let these two reunite. They're both crazy."

"We have left her with Mr. Gold. Belle promised that he would keep an eye on her," Regina told them. "Let's go. I'd like to see my son some time today."

"Our son," Emma corrected playfully bumping her hip into Regina's.

"Come on." Anna was already opening the door and leading them into the house.

They followed her through to the kitchen where Elsa was guarding Hans who was finally beginning to stir. She offered them a warm smile. "Thank you Sheriff Swan, for everything, and you too Your Majesty," she nodded to Regina as she finished.

"Hey, no, call me Emma, and you don't have to thank me," the blonde said in a rush.

"Nor do you have to thank me," Regina smiled. "I'm no queen here. You may call me Mayor Mills," she hesitated before adding, "or Regina if you consider yourself a friend."

Elsa's smile widened immensely. "I'd like that very much Regina."

Hans finally gained everyone's attention as he groaned loudly. Four sets of eyes shot in his direction immediately.

"What are we going to do with you?" Regina taunted the young man.

"Send me back to our world?" He asked almost hopefully.

"Oh, no dear. Absolutely not. How do you feel about your, wife is it?" she asked, turning to Elsa for confirmation of what they had been told on the way over. The blonde nodded once.

"What about her? I married her to become king." Hans replied slowly, unsure of where this line of questioning was heading.

A smile, her evil smile to be exact, played across her lips.

_Uh oh. _Emma thought. _This poor guy._

"I believe that your punishment should be the same as that of your wife."

"Regina, we still haven't figured out what her punishment is." Emma pointed out.

"Oh, I believe I've just solved that little problem. We are going to place both of them in the bottle that they trapped my new friend in. I think that is quite a fitting punishment," she smirked.

Before Emma could respond Hans began to protest profusely. "No! Not that! Please not that! You don't understand. She'll be furious and I will be the only one in there for her to take out her anger on." He was visibly shaking, clearly terrified at the idea of being stuck with the Snow Queen.

Emma began to chuckle. "Good call, babe. I think we're gonna go with that one."

"No! No, please. I'll do anything. I will be a good guy, a model citizen. I swear." The man said in full begging mode.

"It's too late for that," Anna piped up. "I think it's a fitting punishment after all you've done. Your brothers certainly didn't do anything about you the first time around."

Emma then cuffed Hans and walked him out, stuffing him unceremoniously into the patrol car, being sure to lock the doors. She then walked back over to where Regina was having a conversation with their new friends. She easily wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and rested her head on the older woman's shoulder, a wistful smile tugging on her lips when Regina's fingers interlocked with her own in response.

"You two are so cute!" Elsa gushed.

They both blushed slightly as they gave their thanks in unison.

"Meet us for lunch tomorrow? To celebrate," Emma offered.

"Yes, please join us," Regina urged smiling. "All of you."

"I'd love to!" Elsa responded, delighted.

"Yeah. We can make it," Anna agreed.

* * *

An hour or so later the patrol car lurched to a stop outside of Mr. Gold's shop. Emma pulled Hans from the car with little care and roughly shoved him into the shop.

"Ms. Swan," Gold greeted.

"Gold, I trust you still have our other prisoner?"

"No, dearie. She's halfway to the town line." He deadpanned with a roll of his eyes.

"Well this guy," she said shoving Hans toward the other man, "is going in here with her." She set the bottle on the counter between them. She'd picked it up on her way over.

"Feeling vindictive, are we savior?" He smirked. "Or was this your girlfriend's idea?"

"Does it matter? Can you just do it?"

"Of course. Who do think told Jadis how it worked? Leave him here. It will be done."

"Oh, no way. I'm gonna watch you do it and that bottle is coming with me, so you don't unleash her the next time you're angry or need to distract us from whatever stupid thing you're doing."

At this point Hans finally regained his senses. "Please, please don't do this. I can't be stuck with her."

"Too bad, buddy. You married her, so you're stuck with her." Emma stated glaring at him.

"Let's get on with this then dearie."

It took Rumple no time to get the two fiends trapped inside the bottle. "Where are you going to put that dearie?" He asked, handing it over.

"I dunno, but you'll be the last to know." The sheriff stated. "Tell Belle thank you for me? And thank you too, I guess. I'd better be going." Without another world the savior went home to the two people she loved more than anything in the world, and at that moment life was pretty damn perfect.


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Ending

AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you all so much. I'm so sorry for the delay for this chapter. I have been crazy busy. I appreciate every single follow, favorite and review that I've received. I'm so glad that you all like this story. This fandom means the world to me. I will be starting a new project very soon that will also be Swan Queen, so if you're interested, keep an eye out for that.

* * *

Chapter 13: Happy Ending

The next day Emma woke to find Regina snuggling into her side sound asleep with their arms wrapped around each other. A satisfied grin formed on her lips and refused to go away. She thought about the previous night. They'd picked Henry up and come to the mansion to have dinner together. Henry had insisted they have movie night together and then he'd fallen asleep halfway through The Avengers. She could feel herself drifting off as well, and told Regina she should probably head home. She'd never forget the mayor's response. She'd looked at her and hesitated only a moment before she'd said, "Why don't you stay?"

The blonde was brought back to the present as Regina began to stir beside her and her eyes blinked open. "Hey you," she whispered lightly kissing the brunette on her forehead.

"Hey," Regina answered sleepily.

"Did you sleep alright?" Emma asked, still not releasing her girlfriend from their embrace.

"Better than I have in years, actually," she responded. Emma smiled at her and she continued, "I feel safe with you, Emma."

Green eyes locked with chocolate ones as the savior hugged her queen a little tighter. "You are safe with me. I will always protect you Regina, and if I can't protect you then I will always save you. I know my parents are kind of gross with their 'I will always find you' thing, but I want us to have a thing and ours is 'I will always save you.' We've been saving each other from the start. We just didn't know it."

Regina wiped a tear from her eye and whispered, "I love you Emma. I never want to let you go."

"I love you too Regina, and you'll never have to. I could get used to this. I'm sure we won't be perfect. I think that we will definitely fight. That's just who we are, but I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning for the rest of our lives, with you in my arms and our son down the hall. I can't think of a life I'd rather have."

"Are-Emma are you serious?" Regina asked shifting back a little so that she could fully look her girlfriend in the face, a look of apprehension showing on her own face.

Emma once again held her gaze so that Regina would feel the truth in her words, "I'm absolutely serious. I know that this is officially new, but I've loved you for a long time. I know without a doubt that this is what I want, _you_ are what I want. I would marry you right now if I could."

Tears spilled from Regina's eyes once again. She knew Emma was being completely honest with her. "Emma I want you more than I've ever wanted anything, except for Henry. But maybe we should hold off on marriage."

The blonde smirked at her, "Oh we should definitely wait for that. My parents would probably flip if it happened so soon."

"Indeed," Regina grinned back. "However, we can wake up like this every morning without a marriage. Emma, how would you like to come live here with us? It would be much easier on Henry without having to go between two homes, and to be honest, I love sleeping with you."

"Now how would you know that?" Emma teased. "You haven't actually slept with me yet."

Regina playfully slapped her arm and rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. You know what I meant."

"I know, I know. To answer your question, Regina Mills, I would love to live with you and our son." She pulled Regina closer and soon they were lost in each other's arms, both thinking that they had never been happier.

* * *

AN: Again, thank you all. If you have prompts or suggestions for me, please send them to .com. :)


End file.
